1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active vibration canceler, which includes a canceler mass that is attached by a spring device to a supported bearing, in which the canceler mass is movable by a plunger coil/permanent magnet arrangement so as to result in at least partial suppression of relative vibrational movements of the supported bearing in at least one frequency range.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vibration canceler is shown in European Unexamined Application 0 587 986. The spring device in that application includes a rubber element that is enclosed in the manner of a hydraulic fluid in a cavity, which at the same time serves as linear converter between a large input drive piston and a small output drive piston. The input and output drive pistons described in that application divide the cavity, defined by rigid walls, into two subregions opposite one another. They are joined to the rubber element by vulcanization while the rubber is shaped and consolidated. Because of this method of fabrication, subsequent replacement of the rubber element is not possible, which complicates adaptation to specific application conditions.
One essential problem of the known vibration canceler of the above application is that, because of its material-related properties, the rubber element used as the spring element has a high level of self-damping. Most of the energy stored in the input drive piston is thus lost, and is not available in the region of the output drive piston.